


Holy Moment of Dawns to Come

by Carliro



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Zootopia
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, HOLY, Religion, Romance, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plot of Zootopia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Moment of Dawns to Come

Once upon a time there was a stupid old megawhore called Shakira. She wanted to teach all the little children to be sluts and prostitutes, because she lost what little power she had and wanted to fill the void inside. So, using ancient and powerful lore, she casted a spell that created a movie called Zootopia.

There, she made a little bunny woman lady with huge boobs that wanted to be a cop but the horrendously sexist animals did not let, so she met a chivalrous fox to help. Unfortunately, he wore a fedora and was a RAPIST.

"Thy pitiful fools shall reveal their true beta male nature, m'lady" said the MRA fox the Nick with sweat in his balls like a mutated rhinocephalian of woe.

The bun rolled her eyes in despair, but did anyways. She comitted suicide by slitting her wrists!

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" said the mob shrew regretedly, because he was a machist unsexy devil mafia PERV with no regards to women like all filthy italians.

"Don't worries, I'll save her!" said Shakira, and then she trotted on sexilly with no regards to decency.

She did a spell and her hand glowed with white mana from the plains. Then she shoved it the rabbit's pussy and she came alive again! Shakira took out an evil fetus of corruption like Sekhmet kills the demons of disease

"Oh thankies Srhakira, you're my heroin!" she said happily, and then they frenched because /co/ is hypocritical.

Then they took off each other's clothes sexually, making the ugly cheetah basement dweller erect with a penis that will never see action in ten thousand years because he is homophobic. He took it off and prepared to RAPE.

"Not so fast thy pettiful scoundrel I shall rape m'ladies FIRST!" said the fox stupidly and evilly, and they began to fight because anti-sjws whine how toxic masculinity doesn't exist yet they condone it.

Then they died, and Shakira and the rabbit woman lived happily ever after in the land with no MEN. But children didn't become whores because they remembered good ol' Disney like Tiana, so she got sad.

The end.


End file.
